The Prince of Egypt
by Rissa161616
Summary: Nile is a prince of Egypt, the son of Seth and Isis. He meets an unlikely person and falls madly in love with them. (A/N My summery sucks.) I hope you enjoy! (Also this contains boyxboy and some sexual themes in later chapters, don't like don't read) M to be safe.


The Prince Of Egypt.

Part one.

The Prince has descended to earth.

November 14th, 1996 Cairo Egypt.

A woman named Isis had just given birth to a baby boy. The new Heir to the throne. She named the boy Nile, after the Nile river in Egypt.

As the years went on the boy grew, and grew. Until finally we reach the present day.

November 11th, 2011.

"Nile honey are you alright?" Isis's voice rang through Nile's ears.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine why?" Nile replied, obviously being startled out of his thoughts.

"Hmm, you don't seem very fine. Come on tell me what's wrong Dear" Nile's mother said again sitting down besides him on his bed.

"I told you, it's nothing..I'm just..." Nile started but stopped realizing that, there indeed was something wrong.

Isis grinned. "I knew it, now tell me. What is bothering my little prince so?" She said hugging her fourteen year old son.

"It's lonely here in the Palace without any friends mom, I'm sick of being alone. I mean I know I have you and dad and all those...Servants. But their old and can't hear me when I'm talking too them..." Nile finished.

Isis frowned. "Well Nile honey I'm not happy about it either, you just know your dad is looking out for you. That's why he never let's you leave the Palace grounds. And when he does, he sends guards along to protect you." Isis said.

"I know, I just...Wish that for one day you would allow me to leave here and go see the world by myself without any guards protecting me. Because you know that is what draws attention mom." Nile said, pretty much mumbling the last part.

Isis chuckled. "Nile, you're probably right. I'll tell you what. Just this time, for your birthday. For an early birthday present. I'll let you do just that." Isis said smiling.

Nile's eyes popped out of their sockets. "Wait, you mean leave the Palace? Alone?" Nile said beaming.

Isis nodded. "Well but of course. You will one day see the Village yourself. So might as well see it now. Why wait?" Isis finished.

"Oh thank you mom! Don't worry I wont let you down!" Nile said excitedly.

"Just remember Nile." Isis started. "Be back before dark." Isis said.

Nile nodded. "Okay! I will!"

Nile had gotten dressed and all ready, before he ventured out of the Palace all by himself. Just like a grown person would do.

No protection I might add. Which too Nile seemed a little scary. But hey. You take those kinds of risks everyday right? 'Right...Just keep telling yourself that.' Nile thought nervously.

He walked through the streets of Egypt. Wearing nothing but the nicest most beautiful clothes money could buy. Well...Not too him really. It was just a pair of blue jeans and a green shirt with a yellow design on the front. He had on his regular sneakers. What he usually puts on to run around the tracks at the Palace. To you know, keep in shape. So's to say.

He had on his golden hair clips, and he wore Diamond Earrings. Yes real diamond. The setting for the diamonds was platinum. Yes it's pure.

Why Platinum? You may ask. Well because, Nile only gets the best in the Palace. And the best Precious metal isn't gold Oh no...It's platinum. Always has been.

It's more valueble. I may add. But Nile chooses not to make every metal he wears platinum. No that would be too heavy. But, it also didn't go with his looks.

Nile was off in his own little world for so long, he forgot where he was going. He had no idea what path he was on or how to get home for that matter.

He was lost.

And what's more, he had no idea where he was. Like was he in Egypt still? Well probably. But he still didn't like being lost.

So he stood there in the middle of the Hustling and Bustling streets. Filled with stands to sell meats vegetables and other foods. But also they sold toys and clothes for people who didn't have any.

And what was even better is that. Nile's community. 'We shall say it's his for the time being because it will be one day.' His community was actually giving anything and everything to people in need. The vendors would give the children and parents alike. Free food to feed their families. Free clothes so that they may have something clean and not beaten up to wear out of their small houses.

And what's more. Toys.

The vendors would give the children free toys. So that they may play and make merry, in this small needy village. So Nile wonders.

'What in the world has my dad done to help this community? It's his village, why isn't he taking care of it?'

Nile sighed realizing that, his dad never cared about other people. He only cared for himself. He was the King because. People thought that he would change their lives for the better. That he would do what a real King would do and help their troubles. Build them new houses when their others burnt down or fell apart at the seams.

But he didn't...He was never going to. Because King Seth. Nile's father. Only cared about his well being. He didn't care if the other families in Egypt were suffering. No. It didn't bother him, because he wasn't the one suffering.

He didn't care they were hungry or homeless. Or had no clothes to wear. Or if they were too hot or too cold.

Like I said, he only cares about himself.

Nile sighed outloud, and walked along the vendors. He was wondering if he could make a difference. Not just wait and wait to become King and then make a difference. Because in the meantime, the people were suffering and they needed a true leader.

A true King.

He noticed one of the kids crying into his mothers torn up shirts. Just crying and crying. For Nile that was gut wrenching as it was. But what was the kid crying about?

"Uh, excuse me miss?" Nile called out to the mother, who immediately noticed Nile.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Why is your son crying?" Nile asked looking down at the small boy.

The mother frowned.

"Well, we came to the markets to shop for food. And we didn't have enough money as it was, we had probably thirty dollars to spend on food clothing and etc. But as we got down here, someone came over and stole my money...All of it...I have nothing left and a hungry son to feed" The woman finished.

Nile's hands worked faster than he ever thought they could. He pulled out his wallet. And handed her three hundred dollars. The woman was shocked.

"Oh no sir, I couldn't take your money." The woman said shaking her head.

Nile laughed. "Well you see, I have more money then you could ever count. This little bit is nothing." He finished Smiling.

"You mean" The woman started "You're rich?" She whispered.

Nile laughed but nodded. "Yes I am, don't you know. I'm the Prince of Egypt. My father is King Seth, and my mother is Queen Isis." Nile finished.

The woman gasped in shock. "Oh I'm so sorry Mi'lord." She said and bowed. Which got everyone's attention. All eyes were on Nile.

"Why are you bowing to that boy?" One man said from the crowd. "Because, he's the Prince of Egypt." She said happily. She was happy because she knew he would one day be King. And he changed her life in that moment. He would certainly do the same in the future.

The Crowd gasped. "The Prince?" People said in unison. Nile nodded.

"Prince Nile, at your service." Nile said bowing slightly.

Everyone in the Crowd, started to Crowd around Nile, asking questions. Complimenting him. Asking for advice. Even praising him for what he did. And they all hoped he would put in end to his fathers reign.

But one person didn't like him. Because he knew of his fathers way of seeing things, how his father turned them all away in their time of need.

So he approched Nile. And grabbed him by the collar of his Egyptian cotton shirt.

"Look here boy! Your father is the nastiest most pitiful King I have ever seen reign over a Village! You are probably going to be just like him!" The man yelled.

About a dozen other people realized that he was right. And they started to close in on Nile. Who in turn started shaking. Because he was overwhelmed. And scared.

He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

"Is that anyway to treat the Prince of Egypt?" Someones voice yelled from the distance. Nile had no idea who it was. But he hoped the person was nice.

Everyone in the Crowd gasped and awed as the boy stepped out of the shadows and walked towards the Crowd.

The crowd amazingly separated for this mystery man.

And finally in stepped an African male. Around Eighteen years old. Six foot three and a half inches tall. Way taller than everyone else there in Egypt.

He was wearing golden circlular Earrings. And a golden head band. A red shirt with a royal emblom on the front. And he wore dark Denim Jeans.

He almost looked like Royalty himself. But not from Egypt no. From Africa it looked like.

He stepped past the crowd and to where Nile was sitting on the ground in a fetal postition. Scared out of his wits. The man extended a hand to help Nile up.

"Hello there Prince Nile, I am Prince Demure. Of Africa." The man named Demure said.

Nile was in awe. "You're...a prince?" He asked still in awe. And slightly shocked.

Demure nodded. "That I am Nile, that I am." He said. Nile smiled. "Now, hows about we get you home? Your parents must be worried sick about you." Demure said locking arms with Nile and walking in the direction of the Egyptian Palace.

They reached it by sunset. And Nile stopped and turned to look at Demure. Whose features looked so different in the setting sun.

His skin was glowing. Where ever the sun hit his eyes, you could see every little detail in them. Which amazed Nile.

"Nile, Earth to Prince." Demure said waving a hand in front of his face.

Nile shook his head. "Oh I'm sorry, were you saying something?" Nile asked, still looking as though he were in a trance. Demure chuckled. "I didn't think I looked that good." He said and then laughed at Nile's crimson blush.

"W-what!? I never said anything about you looking good! Besides I'm a boy, and you're a boy. That's weird!" Nile said shaking his head all the while still blushing.

Demure leaned into his ear. "Then why are you blushing?"

Nile growled. "I don't know.." He sighed. "I don't know..."

Demure smirked. "Alright then." Nile then spoke up. "So, would you like to come inside?" Demure shook his head to clear his mind. "Wait, what did you say?" He asked. Nile blinked.

"Would you like to come inside?" Nile asked again, pronouncing the words better.

Demure giggled. Then he burst out laughing.

Nile sighed. "I guess that's a no then." Nile said puffing out his cheeks. "Wait Nile, I wasn't trying to be rude, it just sounds wrong" Demure said still laughing.

Nile blushed harder then he's ever blushed.

"DEMURE STOP THINKING DIRTY!" Nile bellowed out. Demure could only laugh harder.

"I'm sorry Prince Nile." He said and then playfully bowed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were gay." Nile said shaking his head.

"I am." Demure said bluntly. Nile laughed, and laughed. Before he realized that Demure's unmoving expression said it all.

"Wait, seriously?" Nile asked astonished.

Demure nodded. "Yeah, sadly." Nile just stood there, dumb struck. "But how are you going to continue your bloodline?" Nile asked. Demure just shrugged. "I have no idea." Demure said. Nile just sighed. "Well, I don't know about you but. I'm going to be married to some woman when I turn sixteen." Nile said.

Demure frowned. "Do you like the idea of being married?" He asked. Nile shrugged. "Well No, not really. Escpesially since I don't want to have the woman picked out for me. Honestly whose to say I even like women? I mean, what if I'm gay just like you." Nile said matter of factly.

Demure smirked. "That wouldn't be such a bad thing." He said still grinning. Nile rolled his eyes. "And just what do you mean by that?" He asked turning to face Demure. "Well." Demure started. "For starters, I'm gay. Secondly, you're not so bad looking yourself." Demure finished. Nile could only blush.

"Wait, I'm good looking. To you?" Nile asked surprised to hear that come from his mouth. Mostly since they just met like an hour ago. "Now Prince Demure. You don't honestly believe that I'm gay, do you?" Nile asked crossing his arms. Demure smiled. "Well, no. Well I don't know. I mean you could be but it's not up for me to decide. It's just how you feel about the same sex." Demure finished still smiling.

Nile shook his head. "Well, I'm too young to know yet. I think." He said. Demure blinked. "So, how old are you?" Nile thought a minute. "I should ask you the same." Nile said smiling like a cheshire cat. Demure laughed.

"I asked you first, Prince Nile." He said making sure to lower his voice to make it sound husky. Just so he could bother Nile. Nile shuddered. "We-well I asked you second." Nile said in a shakey tone. Demure smirked once again. "That isn't how it works Nile." Demure said.

"Fine! I'm almost fifteen. My birthday is on the fourteenth. In three days. Now, your turn." Nile said. Demure looked dumb founded. "Wait you're not like sixteen? Or seventeen?" He asked looking completely astonished. Nile shook his head. "No, I'm almost fifteen. Now, it's your turn."

Demure just grinned. "I swear, I thought you were older than that." He finished. Nile groaned impaitiantly. "Demure, seriously." Nile said starting to get agitated. Demure just laughed.

"I just turned eighteen myself. I turned on the fourth of November." Demure said. Nile looked taken aback. "Wait, you're eighteen? How come you're not married yet? And why are you here in Egypt. You're an adult, you should be doing adult things...And our birthday's are so close together...I mean, we're just ten days apart..." Nile finished breathlessly.

Demure could only laugh. "Yes I'm eighteen, I'm not married because I wasn't bethrotled to anyone, I'm here in Egypt because I felt getting away from African life. And yes, I noticed our birthday's were close together." He finished smiling.

"So, your parents didn't arrange your marrage? My parents are going to arrange mine...They said they were going to pick out a suitor from many people. I had no say in it...sadly. Dad said it's tradition for the mother to pick out the wife for her son, and for the father to pick out the husband for his daughter."

Demure frowned. "But, what if you don't like girls? What then?" Nile sighed. "Well, when I reach that bridge. I'll eventually cross it..." He said sadly. "Oh but it's getting late, mom will start worrying about me. It was nice meeting you Prince Demure." Nile said smiling.

"Please, Just call me Demure. Skip with the damned formalities." He said smirking. Nile just laughed. "Alright, Demure. Thank you for saving my sorry butt. And bringing me home. I hope I one day get to see you again. Hey I might even traval to Africa just to see you. By then I might have a wife and kids. I'll name one of my children after you. How about that?" Nile asked smiling. Demure was only frowning. "Demure, what's wrong?"

"Oh! Sorry nothing. I was just thinking." Demure said shaking his head. "Thanks for the offer Nile. I'll be happy to have someone named after me." Demure said smiling. "I mean Prince Nile." Demure laughed.

Nile rolled his eyes. "Skip with the damned formalities." He said back to Demure in a mocking tone. Demure only laughed harder. "Alright, alright. Goodnight Nile. I hope to see you again soon." And Demure then took his leave.

"Wait!" Nile yelled out and grabbed his wrist. Demure turned to face him. "Yesss?" He said smirking. Nile blushed and let go of his wrist. "Would you too terribly mind coming over tomorrow? Or maybe even on my birthday?" Demure smiled. "I thought you would never ask." Demure said smiling.

Nile grinned. "You can come over anytime you want, it get's lonely here you see. I don't have any friends. You're the first friend I've ever had." Nile said. Demure just grinned. "Well, same to you too. I've never had a friend like you." They both laughed.

"How about tomorrow?" Nile asked. Demure thought a minute. "Hmmm, maybe. I'll try to. We will see." Demure replied. "What if I don't see you again after this? What if today is goodbye?" Nile asked sadly. Demure felt bad for the little Prince.

"Nile" Demure said and took his hands in his own. "I won't ever do that to you." Demure said smiling genuinely. He brought Nile's hands up and kissed the backs of both in respect and a loving gesture. Nile flushed crimson. Demure only chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?" Demure said softly. Nile just grinned, looking up into his eyes.

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Demure leaned in slightly, Nile knew what he was going to do and for some reason he didn't care. So Nile's eyes closed. As he waited for impact.

But it never came.

When he opened his eyes again. Demure was gone. How'd he vanish so suddenly? It hurt Nile's feelings for some odd reason. I mean it's not like he liked Demure or anything, no no of course not! He just thought it was sad that he left without finishing what he started. Like Nile almost felt used. Abandonded. Forgotten.

Oh but that's just silly, he said he would be back tomorrow. But, what if he didn't come back tomorrow? What if it was a lie? Nile sighed and went inside. But what he didn't know is that Demure never left. As he sat atop one of the awnings overlooking the Palace.

"I knew it." Demure whispered slightly. Demure had the answer he wanted, and he was glad. So with that. He dissapeared to home. Until tomorrow, when he would visit the little Egyptian prince. Once again.


End file.
